


I don’t want to let go too soon

by swallowthewhale



Series: Killervibe Week [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: "No, I want to be with you."Killervibe Week 2017: Most Underrated Moment





	I don’t want to let go too soon

**Author's Note:**

> 306 Shade
> 
> I love all the Caitlin and Cisco moments in episode 306 so much that I actually had a really hard time picking just one to write about! I had four or five moments written down, but I eventually settled on Cisco’s dislike of horror movies as a fun idea to expand on. I have no idea if Caitlin would ever actually throw popcorn, but I like to think it’s a habit she picked up from Cisco.
> 
> Title from "Hold My Heart" by Sara Bareilles

[ _I never meant to be the one to let you down_ ](http://swallowthewhale.tumblr.com/post/153260700318)

 

Caitlin loves horror movies, loves dissecting them, laughing at them, throwing popcorn at the screen when they fail to employ even the tiniest bit of logic. But mostly, Caitlin loves horror movies because when they watch them, Cisco cringes and covers his face and refuses to let her turn the lights off and inches closer and closer to her. And when they watch horror movies, Cisco will stay all night and they’ll marathon something stupid to take his mind off the scary parts and end up falling asleep together on the couch.

So, in the end, it’s not horror movies that Caitlin loves so much as Cisco.

“No, I want to be with you,” she says, and the way Cisco twists away from her uncomfortably rips that shred of doubt into a hole in her heart.

“I told you what I saw,” he hedges, later, and she feigns annoyance even as her heart sinks into her stomach.

“No, but for real. I can tell when you’re not being honest with me.”

She’d thought that she had accepted it, being Killer Frost, until Cisco confirms it.

“Nobody else needs to know,” she says, and she wonders if she would have told Cisco anyway. She wonders if she’d taken the cuffs because she secretly wanted him to find out. She wonders why it’s enough for only him to know, and if he’ll ever look at her again like he did yesterday, instead of with the fear and doubt and hurt that lingers in his eyes now.

They watch the Shining in the old staff break room that night, which Cisco has slowly been turning into a game room, complete with mini-fridge, comfy sofa, and 50-inch TV.

“You know I’m not scared of you, right?” Cisco asks halfway through the movie, with his shoulder brushing hers. “I’m scared of losing you.”

Caitlin twists to face him, but he keeps his gaze firmly on the TV. “Cisco. Cisco, look at me.”

He turns his head reluctantly.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

He looks skeptical.

“We’re the experts, remember?”

And when he hugs her, awkwardly twisted on the couch, the way his arms fit around her and the way his head tucks against her neck reminds her that any way Cisco looks at her is okay, as long as he’s looking at her.

“I always want to be with you.”

 


End file.
